Tapion
"'' “Atsuko, you should have asked before you acted. Elarsy and yourself have more to accomplish than I do. I have done all I can do with my life. Sealing myself away from everyone else... Well, it would be more beneficial than throwing your life away.”'' - Tapion, to Atsuko Inoue. During Legendary Quest "A Faint Light in the Darkest of Voids" History Thousands of years ago, Tapion was born on the far off planet of Konats. Due to the efforts of some black mages, a powerful demon was summoned on his planet. Tapion, along with his brother and another Konatsian warrior, fought hard against the demon. Eventually they were able to cleave the beast in half. However, it did not stop it. So they had to seal each half away. Tapion volunteered himself, and was sealed away with the top half of the demon inside of a special music box. The box was then flung out into open space, hopefully to never be seen again. Fast forward to the present. The music box has crashed into Earth, somewhere in the mountains. The rough impact, unfortunately, shattered the container, releasing both Tapion and the top half of his demonic enemy. Tapion awoke to find himself on this strange new world, far from his home. But it didn't bother him too much. He knew that the top half of the demon was sealed within his body, not just within the box. As long as he lived, the demon would be trapped. On Earth, Tapion found other demons trying to conquer and destroy all that stood before them. The konatsian decided to take up arms, at least to a point, and fight off these monstrosities. He usually took on adventures that kept him away from major population centers, just in case something went wrong. In the southern forests, Tapion worked with an alien woman known as Zangya to quell what seemed to be a power factory of sorts. Demons were siphoning the very life force of the forest in order to strengthen themselves. However, the pair were able to put a stop to it with little trouble. Some time later, Tapion was summoned to the location of a powerful sword known as Excalibur. There, he met Elarsy and Atsuko, both of whom had also been drawn to the weapon. It was soon revealed that the sword chose Atsuko as it's new master, and soon after Tapion had agreed to train the young woman in the art of the sword. Physical Description Standing at 6 feet tall, Tapion is of a slender build. He has a bright red mohawk, and pointy ears like an elf. Personality wise, he is a bit of a loner because of his secrets, and tends to keep himself out of danger when he can. Though, when times get tough, he will gladly stand to protect his friends or homeland, regardless of the personal risk. Abilities *'Brave Slash' A powerful swing of Tapion's sword that warps the very air around it. Sends out an arc of concentrated wind, capable of slicing through nearly anything. *'North Wind' An attack much like Brave Slash, only the winds called upon are those of the frozen north. Any enemy hit by this attack is frozen in place, until they are able to break free. *'Song of Konats' A song that reminds Tapion of his home world, Konats. Playing this song on his ocarina, Tapion is able to call upon the winds to increase in intensity, giving the local area a resemblance to his homeland. *'Sword Bolt' Channeling a mixture of ki and electricity through his sword, Tapion fires off a bolt of electricity that renders his opponent paralyzed for a duration. *'Thunder Strike' A weaker form of the Sword Bolt, Tapion merely empowers his fist or sword with energy to strike his opponent. It also sparks with electricity, giving the opponent a little shock. *'Wind Song' Tapion plays a calm, soothing song that summons a gentle breeze capable of healing most injuries upon himself or an ally. Relationships *Zangya An alien woman Tapion encountered during a mission within the forests surrounding South City. She seemed to display some romantic interest in the konatsian, and the feelins were, at least partially, returned. *Elarsy A human Tapion befriended while protecting a prized fighter on the way to a very important boxing match. Tapion also allied with Elarsy when the sword, Excalibur, summoned them to it's location. *Atsuko A young woman Tapion encountered during the quest for Excalibur. After the sword chose Atsuko as it's master, Tapion agreed to train the girl in the art of swordsmanship. Category:Characters